


Too Late |fukalenkase|

by sanemarechi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanemarechi/pseuds/sanemarechi
Summary: "Özür dilerim Fukase, geç kaldım."
Relationships: Fukase/Kagamine Len
Kudos: 3





	1. Tanıştığımız gün

İlk aşkım benim komşumdu aynı zamanda, yani sendin. Yedi yaşındaydım o sıralar. Taşınacağımız için üzgündüm. Birçok arkadaşım vardı ve onlardan ayrılacağımdan ötürü üzgündüm. Sürekli ağlardım. Taşınmayı hiç istememiştim. Nereden bilebilirdim ki taşındığım yerde dünyamı aydınlatan ışığımla karşılaşacağımı? Bilseydim seve seve giderdim. 

Söylesene Fukase, ilk tanıştığımız anı hatırlıyor musun? Ben çok net hatırlıyorum. Annenle birlikte bizim eve gelmiştiniz. Sen annenin bacağının arkasında saklanıyordun ve itiraf etmeliyim ki oldukça sevimliydin. Uzun karmakaraşık kızıl saçların, yaralanmamış gözünle attığın korkak bakışların, titreyen bedeninle fazla sevilesi duruyordun. Ben de seni sevdim Fukase. Tüm kalbimle sevdim seni.


	2. El ele tutuşalım ve hiç bırakmayalım ellerimizi

Sen daima içine kapanık bir çocuktun. Seninle en yakın kişi ben olmama rağmen benden çekindiğin çok zaman oldu. Diğer çocuklar tarafından sevilen biri değildin. Yaralı gözün sebebiyle sürekli seni dışlarlar, dalga geçerlerdi. Buna şahit olduğum ilk seferde seni korumuştum. Sense seni koruyacağımı düşünmüyordun. Bu yüzden şaşkındın. O günden sonra hep seni korudum. Sana destek oldum. Elini tuttum ve elini asla bırakmadım.


	3. Aşkımızı sonsuz yapalım

Okula başladığımızda gergindin. Ben ise sana endişelenecek bir şey olmadığını, her daim yanında kalacağımı söylemiştim. Seni koruyacağımı, seni mutlu edeceğimi. Hayatını kolaylaştıracağıma dair söz verdim. Seni seviyorum Fukase, sen çok değerlisin benim gözümde. Sana zarar gelmesini istemiyordum, senin üzülmeni istemiyordum. Ömrümün sonuna dek seninle kalmak istiyordum. 

Peki ya şu anda niye bu duruma düştük, söyler misin sevgilim?


	4. Gözlerini sev Fukase, onlar senin gibi güzeller

Okul tuvalettinde seni ağlarken gördüğümde deliye dönmüştüm. Canım yanmıştı. Ama en çok da seni ağlatan nedeni merak ediyordum. Kim veya hangi neden senin canını yakmış, göz yaşları dökmene sebep olmuştu? Sakinleştiğimde güzel yüzünü kavrayıp bana bakmanı sağlamıştım. 

"Niye ağlıyorsun?"

Hâlâ ağlarken sordun bana: "Benim gözlerim kötü mü görünüyor?"

"Bunu da nereden çıkardın?"

"Miku bana ucube gözlere sahip olduğumu söyledi."

"Gözlerin güzel Fukase. Senin gözlerin yaşamış ve yaşayan her varlıktan güzel."

O gün Miku ile sinirle kavga ettiğim için pişmanım aslında biraz. Ailesiyle öğretmenler tarafından çokça azarlanmıştım. Ama bir daha seni rahatsız etmeye kalkışmadığından mutluyum. Eğer sen mutlu olacaksan, kimse seni rahatsız etmeyecekse, huzurlu yaşayacaksan benim hayatımın, azarlanmamın veya katlandığım acıların hiçbirinin önemi yok.


End file.
